Feel I Belong
by Imaginaire30
Summary: Jim has returned from his adventure on the RLS Legacy when a girl falls from the sky into their world. Will a relationship bloom between Jim and this new girl? JimXOc Please be gentle, it's my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

It was a foggy morning but far up on a rocky cliff, a silhouette of a boy could be seen by any person walking on the beach below. The boy sat, resting his crossed arms on top of his knees. He lifted his head and stared into the ocean. He released a sigh. "He's gone..." The troubled teenager whispered as a pink blob nuzzled into the boy's chestnut hair.

The only father figure in his life left him just as his real father did; no this was different. He was happy. Silver fathered him the way his father never could, recalling the time they spent together on the ship. Jim had helped the old cyborg make his escape when they sailed into the port.

Jim chuckled to himself. He never expected to change, more and more Jim acted and felt like Silver's son. Morph woke Jim out of his deep thoughts. The pink-jellied creature nestled into Jim's chestnut locks. Jim patted his jelly-like friend before standing up and returning to the RLS Legacy on his solar-surfer.

At that moment, in a different time and place, a girl walked briskly into a forest behind her house. She needed to get away from it all. She stormed deeply into the woods. The scent of pine and evergreen allowed her to think clearly. She passed through scratchy bushes and branches, getting scuffed as she hurried along.

She came across her favorite part of the forest. There was a large willow tree, it twisted toward her as if it were waiting for an embrace. She sat by the roots and waved her hands over the fresh grass, tickling the underside of her palm. She sighed, depressed and lost inside of her thoughts. _Why can't I live inside my imagination? Is there a place that lives on dreams that will accept mine?_

__Emotion flowed outward and she grasped the grass and ripped out clumps of dirt before she collapsed into tears. "I need a place where I'll belong." She wiped her eyes. The moment she said those words a cyclone of wind brushed around her. The willow tree behind started to crack as the roots moved and shaped itself into a cave. The girl looked behind. The tree, her tree had morphed. Tired of this world, she crawled inside. She took five more steps before she turned to say goodbye to the world that gave her no peace. On her next step the earth beneath her crumbled underneath her weight. She descended into the dark abyss. As she rapidly approached the ground, her body did what was natural and she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Imaginaire here. Sorry for the super long wait, I wasn't planning on taking so long. **

**Anyways, Treasure planet belongs to Disney. I hope it's sastifactory, I may come back and change a few things that I don't like. I really would like feedback on this, as it is my first fanfiction and I know I'm not the best writer but I'm trying to improve. I'll take all the help I can get. :D**

While on his way to the RLS Legacy. Jim saw a dark silhouette in the distance. It was descending fast, tossing and turning to the wind's command. Curious, he sped up. The realization hit him quickly and ferociously. It was a girl that was hurdling towards the rocky land below. He wasted no thought at all and turned his solar-surfer onto its maximum speed. He craned his neck to calculate how far the girl was from the ground. 'Maybe 300 feet, which is around 91 meters. So if she is falling at 9.8 meters per second then I'll have 9.2 seconds to reach her. It's not enough time!' He clenched his teeth together in frustration.

He pushed his board to the limit, coming in on the the falling girl. He held out his arms. Jim caught the girl but the sudden weight caused both of them to fall off of the solar-surfer. He yelped in surprise. He turned his body so that he would take the brunt of the fall. Jim braced himself for the impact. They collided with the ground. "Ow." Jim grunted. "Why couldn't I fall a little more to the right?" He noticed a soft patch of grass nearby. He set the girl onto the patch of grass.

She was unconscious. Her arms and legs were bruised from falling and from the wind resistance. Her clothes were torn, she was wearing faded jeans with long sleeved blue shirt. One of the shirt's sleeves had been torn by her fall. The girl's eyes fluttered open then she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Don't get up. You might have broken bones." Jim warned. She ignored him and sat up.

"Ugh." She winced. "Where am I?"

"You are on the planet Montressor." Jim told her. "Huh? What are you talking about? There is no such place." The girl said. "I know... I must be dreaming. When I pinch myself, I'll be back underneath my willow tree." She closed her eyes and pinched herself. When she opened her eyes. She saw Jim's face staring back at her. "What the heck? I'm supposed to wake up." She pinched herself again.

"Stop. This isn't a dream." Jim took her hand away from her arm. "It sure feels like one and your name is?" She pulled her hand away from him. "My name is Jim."

"My name is Ari." She said while attempting to get up. "Well Jim. I think I'll be fine now. I just need to find my way back home." She walked away from him. "Wait a moment. Are you sure that's the best idea? I mean..minutes ago you claimed that Montressor didn't exist. How are you going to find your home if you don't even know where you are?" He called after her. Ari stopped and turned around. 'He's right. I can't just hop onto a space-shuttle and fly home.' He walked over to her. "Maybe I can give you a ride home if it isn't too far?" Jim offered, pointing to his solar-surfer. "How far is planet Earth?" Ari asked. "Earth?" Jim was dumbstruck. "Planet Earth is in a completely different galaxy. I don't even know how to find it or even know if it's still there!"

Ari blinked in confusion. "Ari...what year do you think it is?" Jim hesitated before asking.

"It's 2010, but why do you ask?"

" Because it's not 2010 here, it's 2215."


	3. Chapter 3

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Ari hit his shoulder. "That's a very funny joke you pulled."

"It's no joke. It's March 10, 2215." Jim frowned.' "Look Ari, I.." He looked at her.

Her head was dipped towards the ground and her tousled sandy-blonde hair hid her expression, but she continued to grip onto his shoulder. 'She looks so broken.' Jim thought, feeling a twinge of pity. "It'll be alright, Ari." He hesitated before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm so old...terribly old. I'm 222." Ari whispered, hoarsely. She blinked several times, repeating her age over and over again.

Jim blinked. "You appear 205 years into the future and the thing you are worried about is your age?" Ari pushed him away. "Hey! I was shocked, it is a huge time difference, being 17 one day then 222 the next."

"Sorry.." Jim said. "If it makes you feel better you still look 17." He glanced over her, remembering how she fit against him. She was standing with her arms crossed, feigning annoyance.

"It doesn't make me feel better." Ari sighed and looked at him. "..Well, let's get out of here before my true age catches up to my body. If that happens, I'll be nothing but dust."

Jim chuckled. "True..Let me get my solar surfer." He went and picked it up. "So tell me, 205 years ago did they have these?" He asked, pointing to his board. "Uh..no. As far as vehicles go.. there's only motorcycles, cars, trains and planes." She answered simply. Jim smiled and hopped onto his solar surfer. He hovered over to Ari and extended his hand. She took it and he helped her onto the board.

Jim grinned and went at full speed which caused Ari to shriek. "Slow down! There isn't anthing to hold onto!" She had her arms out for balance. "You're doing fine, it's not like I'm going to drop you...again." He said.

"You DROPPED ME?" Her mouth fell open. 'Once we're off this blasted thingymabob...you're gonna get it!' She thought rampantly as he explained what happened earlier.


End file.
